


Redamancy

by MissingInAction



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crossdressing, Doctor Kink, Doctor Play, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Service Top, roleplay kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingInAction/pseuds/MissingInAction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika discovers two of Leorio's kinks. He also discovered two of his own by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wanted to practice my smut writing.
> 
> Word from [Other-wordly](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: Doctor play + Rimming

_(n). the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full_  
\----  


Kurapika glanced back at the screen before looking back at Leorio. He had brought a sandwich for the older man so he was sure that he really did eat something that day with the assumption that he would find Leorio studying. Or sleeping.

Masturbating was _not_ what he was expecting. 

The blonde had dropped the plate from the shock of it but in his frenzy to put his dick back in his pants, Leorio shifted the laptop screen in his general direction. He could look away. Or he could just walk out. Or he could lean forward slowly and see what was making Leorio fidget around so uncomfortably. Ass. And tongue. The blonde found himself stepping forward to get a better look because yes, that was most definitely ass.

"Kurapika, it's not what you-"

He held up a hand to silence him and shook his head. He didn't want to know. Kurapika took a deep breath before picking up the ruined sandwich and placing it on Leorio's desk. "Sorry."  


Leorio thought he was apologizing about the sandwich. Kurapika was just sorry he didn't know what was on the screen.  
\---  


The next night, Leorio had finished his study earlier. Which usually meant that he would be in bed at a decent time with Kurapika. Which meant other things.

Except this night, Kurapika had a very specific activity in mind. He had spent the better part of his day researching and preparing himself so that nothing could go wrong. He spent last night worrying that maybe Leorio was bored with him. Because he never asked him for anything out of the ordinary so Kurapika never thought that he wanted anything special. How wrong he was. 

When Leorio opened the door to the bedroom, he felt like the air had been punched right out of him. Kurapika was laid out on their bed, a far too short nurse dress draped over his body. He didn’t fill out the outfit where the natural curves would lie but Leorio didn’t really seem to notice because his eyes trailed down the long legs and the sheer stockings. His eyes finally made their way to the blonde’s face, his cheeks flushed with color and he wasn’t sure if it was the fever the blonde had been running since yesterday or the current state he was in. 

“C-Close the door!”

He nodded slowly, his eyes refusing to leave Kurapika’s body as he reached behind himself blindly to find the door knob. It took him a moment to find it and he slammed it shut and locked it. “Sorry.” 

Kurapika looked up at him before taking a deep breath, his body shaking just barely as he tried to move to the edge of the bed without the skirt riding up his side. It was his size, technically. Except Kurapika ordered from a site that was not concerned about actual nurse outfits, but rather erotic costume play. He really should have known when the site sent him some questionable dvds for free. Their titles were also questionable. The blonde placed a hand to his forehead and groaned, the heat seeming to radiate from him. 

Hearing Kurapika’s sounds of discomfort finally knocked Leorio out of his stupor and he stepped forward to place his hands on Kurapika’s cheeks. He was burning up, his eyes a bit watery as he looked at him. “Why aren’t you laying down, Kurapika? Your fever is still here. You should rest.” He whispered softly and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his forehead, his body leaning closer until Kurapika had to lay down before Leorio fell ontop of him. The blonde licked his lips slowly before shaking his head. 

_“Doctor, make me feel better.”_

Leorio thought he had been aroused before. Oh how wrong he had been. The older teen tugged at his tie impatiently, his other hand running through Kurapika’s hair. He had learned that when the blonde had set his mind on something, he was going to do it. And Leorio really couldn’t find it in himself to argue. He wouldn’t take him, Kurapika would be even more worn out after it but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy himself. Once he got the tie off, he carefully moved the blonde up on the bed until his head was cushioned by the pillows. “I’ll make you feel just fine, my lovely nurse. You just enjoy it.” 

He started on Kurapika’s neck, peppering soft kisses over his creamy skin, leaving behind soft nips and marks in their place. Something he loved about Kurapika was how easily his skin could be marked. Plus the little pants that the blonde made. That was definitely a plus. Leorio shifted around so he could settle between Kurapika’s legs and his hands drifted down to slip under Kurapika’s skirt. Instead of the familiar lacy, there was just flushed skin. “No panties today?”

“I-I had something else in mind, actually.” Kurapika whispered just loud enough for Leorio to head. He sat up slowly and carefully nudged Leorio away so he could get in position. There was apparently a multitude of ways for them to proceed but Kurapika decided on the simpler position. Against the wall gave the possibility of Kurapika’s legs giving out. Sitting on Leorio’s face meant he had to watch and he wasn’t ready for that. Same with him on his back. So he decided that the first time, Kurapika wanted to just _feel._

He rolled onto his stomach and reached back to lift the skirt over his ass. Kurapika spread his legs a bit so he could lay more comfortably and closed his eyes. There was a long pause and no movement. Kurapika vaguely wondered if Leorio didn’t understand what he wanted. Just as he was about to look back at him, two hands cupped his ass almost lovingly, the touch soft and gentle. Leorio ran his hands up and down the firm globes, his breathing uneven and shaky as he understood what glorious gift his lover was giving him.

“I didn’t think you liked this sort of thing, Kurapika.” _This sort of thing._ Crossdressing? Dressing up? Roleplaying? Or this. “You know what I’m going to do, right? Are you okay with that?” 

Kurapika sighed into the pillows, his hands clenching into fists. Only Leorio would ask him if it was okay. As if he hadn’t dressed up in a slutty nurse outfit, complete with stockings, and despite the fever he was running, he was presenting his ass to his lover. “Yes, you idiot. I want you to do what they were doing.” Saying the word was dirty and Leorio thankfully got the message. His breathing hitched when a warm puff of air brushed over his entrance, two hands carefully holding his cheeks open so Leorio could see what he was doing. Laying on his stomach had been a good call. Kurapika didn’t need to see Leorio to know the other was blushing, a lusty gaze in his eyes as his tongue pressed against the tight ring.

The sensation was unlike anything Kurapika was familiar with. It didn’t feel like Leorio’s fingers or his cock and the wetness was differently than the lube. But he found that he enjoyed this more than he thought. The roughness of Leorio’s tongue made his toes curl and he arched his body slowly, his thighs spreading a bit wider. Leorio had decided to sit down between his legs, his hands helping Kurapika onto his knees so he could get a better angle. The taste was exactly as he imagined. The pure essence of Kurapika. It was spicy and strong, the scent going straight to his head. He nestled his face in deeper, one hand firmly on Kurapika’s hips and the other probing at the pink entrance. He pressed the pad of his finger against it until it began to give way and he plunged his tongue into the tight heat.

Kurapika was a squirming mess underneath his ministrations, his body twisting around as he tried to get the tongue deeper in him. It was much better than his fingers, the distinct roughness rubbing against his inner walls left his stomach feeling like jelly and he whined loudly when Leorio refused to go in deeper. The dark haired man was much too content in just placing kitten licks to his entrance, peppering it with soft kisses before he slipped it past the twitching ring once more. 

“Kwerupawe, ttste zuuu gewd….” He panted out against his skin, his tongue never once stopping its movement as Leorio spread his cheeks farther to get better leverage. Kurapika had half the mind to tell him that he could only stretch so far but words were failing him. Every time he opened his mouth, a lewd moan left his lips, his hips bucking back against Leorio’s face almost desperately. 

“M-More, Leorio. Do something, I need more..” He whined out, his eyes flashing crimson as Leorio stopped all together and idly fingered his entrance. He said more, not _stop_. The blonde tried to rut against the Leorio’s arm to no avail because he let go of Kurapika all together, just one hand left between his cheeks. 

“What does the pretty nurse say when he wants something?” Kurapika knew he didn’t have to look back at him to know that he had a shit-eating grin on his face. He took a breath to steady him and looked at him over his shoulder, his cheeks flushed from both fever and arousal. 

_“Pretty please, Doctor Leorio?”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, as always, my box is always open. I'm a little slow in filling because of uni but I'll get to them, promise.  
> tumblr: daiou--sama.tumblr.com
> 
> P.S. Requests for short fics get filled faster because I use them to take breaks between the long fics.


End file.
